


The End (And The Beginning)

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Surrender, Dorothy [11]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, But not all smut, F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: The City celebrates the end of The Terror(and Dot and Overkill get...cozy)





	The End (And The Beginning)

Dot was startled out of sleep, gasping for air. The room around her was dark and still and panic flooded her sleep-addled brain. A heavy gloved hand snaked around her waist and anchored her against a soft mattress and she remembered that she wasn’t trapped in a rotting theater, she was home. Safe. The Terror was dead.

“You okay?” Overkill’s voice was thick with sleep in the darkness.

“Yeah.” She replied, running a hand through her hair.

“Dot.”

She sighed. “Can I turn a lamp on?”

He hummed an affirmative and she reached over a clicked the lamp on. The light was from a dimmer bulb so it wasn’t harsh to her eyes. She looked over at Overkill and was treated to the sight of the expanse of bare skin of his back. It was littered with scars and sculpted with muscles. The past few days, she hadn’t been in the mindset to appreciate the view but she found herself entranced. 

Dot reached over, tracing the longest of the scars, from the base of his neck down the curve of his spine to the small of his back and over to his hip. She smiled as goosebumps rose on his skin and her tongue absently snaked out to wet her lips. She met his faintly glowing gaze and desire ebbed and throbbed. Frankly, she was grateful to feel anything but numb. 

Overkill rolled onto his side as if he sensed the change in her. Her hand continued its journey from hip, up his defined abs, and coming to rest above his heart. She could feel its heavy beating against her palm. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to have the talk at the moment, seeing as it’s…” A quick glance at phone told her the ungodly hour, “Three in the morning.” She informed him, sliding her hand up to cup his bearded jaw, “But I’m ready for this…if you are.”

He acknowledged her with a nod. “Where do you want to start?”

“Can I stretch out on you? Kiss you?”

“Get over here.” 

She didn’t so much as stretch out on him as pounce. He was ready for her, his arms catching her waist. Her mouth found his in a slow kiss, the kind that made her body awaken from head to toe with an unrelenting ache of need. The languid pace of their kisses continued as he rolled her onto her back and trailed his lips over her body.

His lips were soft but his beard heightened her sensitivity as it scratched along her nipples, the underside of her breasts. By the time he reached the apex of her thighs, she was wet and ready.

“Inside me.” She panted.

Dot felt his breath as it brushed over her core. “Not yet.” 

She couldn’t help but whine in frustration. He chuckled and dipped his head. His tongue lapped along her core and her hands found the sheets and bunched them into her fists. 

“My clit.” She whispered, “please!”

He obliged and sucked on the bundle of nerves, drawing a sharp cry from her lips, her body lighting up with bolts of pleasure that ached her back with each suck, each flick of his tongue.

Overkill released her and rose up onto his knees between her thighs and she stared up at him. Well, she stared at the hard length of his cock that jutted out from between his legs and her walls clenched at nothing. She let go of the sheets and wrapped her hand around his shaft, giving it a slow stroke. Steel wrapped around velvet; thick shaft with a wide head. Precome already beaded at the slit in his tip.

She spread the fluid around with the pad of her thumb before she brought it to her mouth, sucking the salty, tangy taste from her digit.

Overkill watched her, cybernetic eyes rapt on her mouth. His cock flexed and it served as a reminder that he wasn’t inside her yet.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer.” She told him. As much as she enjoyed the foreplay, she was eager to feel him inside of her.

“I won’t.” He promised and took his cock in his hand, angling it down between her folds.

She moaned at the contact, the wide flare of his head stretching her open. He blanketed his body over hers as he pushed his length inside of her until she was completely full. She nuzzled her nose along his and slung her leg over his hip, pushing him deeper.

Overkill moved his hips, a careful rock that sent pleasure building. Dot mirrored him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her hands catching his shoulders and clinging tight as they began to move faster. 

Dropping a hand from his shoulder, she brought it down to her clit, rubbing the sensitive organ until it added sparks in her veins and made her walls tighten around Overkill’s thick cock.

“Fuck, Dot.” He growled, his mouth finding the column of her throat and biting gently. 

The sting was enough that it helped push her over the edge and she came with a cry. Overkill continued to push inside of her, quickly building her to a second orgasm by the time he finished. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, satisfaction lacing the words. 

Dot hummed in agreement as he lowered himself back down beside her on the mattress. “Fuck is right.” 

With a small groan, she got out of bed to use the bathroom and grab a towel. No sleeping in a wet spot for this girl. After she returned to the bed and laid down the towel, she shut off the light and snuggled into Overkill’s side. 

“You know,” He started after a few moments of silence, “All this time, I thought love was weakness, was pain…but after The Terror took you, I realized it wasn’t just those things. It was strength. You gave me strength.”

It took a second for her brain to switch gears out of sex-drowsy to suddenly awake. “Love?” She repeated.

“Love.” He confirmed.

Dot buried her face in his ribs. “I love you too.” She murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her hair and comfortable silence fell between them. She watched as the sky began to lighten behind the window shades, marking the passing of the hours.

“So, we have nothing going on until the block party later…” Dot wiggled her way up until her head was beside his on the soft pillows, “Got anything in mind to pass the time?”

A giggle escaped her throat when he moved suddenly and rolled her underneath him once more. 

“I can think of a few things.” Overkill replied, grinning wickedly.

* * *

The use of the word block party was a complete misnomer. 

The entire city was celebrating the end of The Terror’s reign. And. People. Were. Everywhere. Dot and the others sought refuge on the roof of AEGIS. The normally empty space filled with tables, chairs, a grill, a bar with a hired bartender, wireless speakers blasting music. 

Dot sat on the ground, back resting against the brickwork barrier, shoulders comfortably wedged between Overkill’s legs. He perched atop the ledge, plate in hand, polishing off a piece of grilled chicken and potato salad. 

“Dot,” her mother tutted as she made her way over to the corner she had claimed, “don’t sit on the ground, you’ll ruin your dress.”

Dot looked down at the halter sundress she’d put on. It was white with little cherries all over it. To complete her look, she had a pair of leggings underneath and white vans on her feet. She shrugged in response.

“It’ll be fine. It’s just a dress.” Dot tried to keep her tone light, cheerful sounding.

Her mom…her mom _tried_ to handle everything that happened. Dot hadn’t gone into detail and neither had Arthur but it had taken her mom three days to stop crying at the mere sight of her. Today, only five days after _it_, it seemed her mom was over the sob fest. Dot tapped Overkill’s calf and he widened his legs so she could climb to her feet. She idly brushed the back of her dress and tried to think of something to say that would take that forced smile off her mom’s face when salvation came from a surprising source.

“You look like you could use a beer.” Frank’s voice cut in and passed her an icy cold bottle. He was sporting a dark black eye from the scuffle during her rescue.

Dot flashed him a grateful smile and lifted it in salute. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting my boss her pardon papers.” He answered, taking a sip of his beer.

She raised her eyebrows. “She’s not here herself?” An inkling of suspicion worried at her; though Lint had played an key part in her rescue, Dot still didn’t trust her, “I’d figured she’d at least lord it over everyone here.”

Frank gave a one shouldered shrug and leaned in, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “She wanted to be far away from the celebrating today.”

“Oh.” Dot remembered the tears in Lint’s eyes as she stared down at The Terror’s dead body.

“You ready?” Edgelord appeared, his shoulder length curls drawn up in a messy bun. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses. He had ditched the black for a loud yellow tank top and black basketball shorts. His sneakers matched the bright yellow of his shirt.

Altogether he looked startlingly young.

“How old _are_ you?” Dot asked.

He just smiled.

“See you later.” Frank lifted his bottle to her and she clinked hers against it.

Dot watched them leave and felt Overkill’s presence at her back. She let her body tip back into his large frame and his arms came around her waist. Joan gave them an appraising look.

“And I thought you were a strange one.” She shook her head.

“I am strange.” Overkill agreed, “They just take the cake.”

“They took the cake?!” Tick’s voice sounded from behind them and Dot startled slightly.

“No, Tick,” Arthur replied patiently; he was wearing his moth suit. All the otherSupers that mingled in the crowd were also all dressed in their gear. Even Overkill had his on sans mask, “It’s just a phrase.”

“Oh. Good!” Tick smiled in relief, “I was looking forward to cake!”

Dot closed her eyes and shook her head. He turned his attention onto her.

“You two look cozy.” He declared, his antenna moving jauntily.

She angled her head and looked up at Overkill. His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses but he offered her a small smile. They still hadn’t exactly had the talk but after sex and actually saying the word _love_, well…

“Cozy is a good way to put it.” Dot answered.

“Gross.” Arthur muttered but kept his voice loud enough for her to hear him.

She extended an arm and flicked the back of his neck. He hissed and rubbed his skin.

“Ow, jerk.” He said in that irritated tone that he saved for when she was really getting on his nerves.

Dot laughed and Arthur smiled brightly. Everything felt almost normal again.

Then the building shook and a resounding _boom_ echoed all around them. It sounded something like a cannon blast and her body went on high alert. She scanned all around them and the building seemed to be fine despite the tremor.

“What the hell?” She gasped out.

“There!” It was Bronze Star, his voice thunderous to be heard over the buzz of concerned voices, pointing up to the sky, “Over the river!”

Dot craned her head and squinted through her sunglasses. Bronze Star was right, something was falling from the otherwise clear blue sky.

“It’s Superian.” Overkill’s voice was low.

As she squinted Dot could see that his body was slack, no resistance in his form as he continued his path towards the water below.

“Can you tell if he’s alive?” Dot asked him.

“Not from here.” He reached down and scooped up the backpack they had brought that had her armor in it. He pulled out her pants and vest before he began to calibrate his grappling hook.

Tick stepped up on to the ledge and helped Arthur up onto it. Once above the crowd, Arthur activates his wings.

“Ready, chum?” Tick asked.

Arthur nodded and they took off; Tick with a single, mighty bound that propelled him a few buildings away, and Arthur with a quick hop off the ledge, vanishing for a moment before he ascended up into air.

Dot pulled on her pants over her leggings and tucked her dress into them and tugged her vest on. Her mother stopped her for a moment, squeezing her tight.

“Are you sure you should go?”

“Yeah, mom,” Dot nodded and pulled back from the embrace, “I want to.”

Joan nodded. “Be safe. Tell your brother too.”

“I will.” Dot moved to Overkill, who offered her his palm.

“Ready?” He asked.

_Now_ things felt like normal.

“Ready.” She answered.


End file.
